


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 107

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 107 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 107 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 107

DROGO  
The stallion who mounts the world has no need for iron chairs.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vezh fin saja rhaesheseres vo zigereo adoroon shiqethi._

DAENERYS  
According to the prophecy, the Stallion will ride to the ends of the earth.

TRANSLATION  
 _K'asi assikhqoyisiri vezh adothrae nakhaan rhaesheseri._

DROGO  
The land ends at The Black Salt Sea. No horse can cross the poison water.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sorfosor nakha she Havazzhifi Kazga. Vo hrazef laz yoma evethiz._

DAENERYS  
The earth does not end at the sea. There are many dirts beyond the sea. The dirt of my birth.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sorfosor nakho vosecchi she havazh. Sani sorfi vekha yomme havazh. Sorfo athyolari anni._

DROGO  
Not dirt. Lands.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos “sorfo”. Rhaeshi._

DAENERYS  
Lands, yes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rhaeshi, sek._

DAENERYS  
There are a thousand ships and more in the Free Cities: Wooden horses that fly across the sea...

TRANSLATION  
 _Dalen rhaggati evetha ma ale vekhi she Vaes Seris: Hrazef ido fini ovethi yomme havazh..._

DROGO  
We will speak no more of wooden horses and iron chairs.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kisha vastoki vos alikh hrazefi ido m'adori shiqethi._

DAENERYS  
It's not a chair. It's a...

TRANSLATION  
 _Me vos ador. Me...me..._

DAENERYS  
A chair for a king to sit on. Or a queen.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ador finaan khal nevasoe. Che khaleesi._

DROGO  
A khal does not need a chair to sit upon. He needs only a mount.

TRANSLATION  
 _Khal vos zigereo adoroon anevasoe maan. Me zigeree sajosoon disse._

WINE MERCHANT  
Sweet reds! I have sweet reds from Lys, from Volantis and from the Arbor! Tyroshi pear brandy! Andahlish sours! I have them! I have them!

TRANSLATION  
 _Virzetha gizikhven! Virzethi gizikhven vekha m'anhoon, Lysoon, Volantisoon, ma Halahisiroon. Sovikh Tirosh! Jelavena Andahloa. Mra qora! Mra qora!_

WINE MERCHANT  
A taste for the Khaleesi? I have a sweet red from Dorne, kind one. One taste and you will name your child after me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lekhi ha khaleesisaan? M'anhoon vekha virzethi gizkhvena Dornoon, zhey erinak. At lekhi ma shafka ahakee yal shafki ma hakesoon anni._

JORAH  
Rakharo, put down that cask.

TRANSLATION  
 _Rakharo, azzohi haz khogare._

DROGO  
Moon of my life. Are you hurt?

TRANSLATION  
 _Zhey jalan atthirari anni. Hash azisi?_

DROGO  
Jorah of the Andahls… To you I say this: Choose any horse you like from my herd. It is yours. I make this gift to you for what you did.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jora Andali… Shafkea anha astak jin: Okki zhille hrazef fin allayafa shafka drogikhoon anni. Me shafki. Anha asshilak jin azh shafkea haji rekoon et shafka._

DROGO  
And to my son, the Stallion who will Mount the World: To him I will also pledge a gift. To him I will give this iron chair upon which his mother's father sat. I will give to him the Seven Kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ma rizhaan anni, Vezh fini asaja Rhaesheseres: Maan anha valloshak azh akka. Maan anha vazhak jin ador shiqethi finaan neva ave maisi mae. anha vazhak maan Rhaeshis Andahli. anha, zhey Drogo, atak jin._

DROGO  
I will take my khalasar west, to where the world ends, and ride the wooden horses across the Black Salt Sea, like no khal has done before. I will kill the men who wear iron suits and tear down their stone houses. I will rape their women, take their children as slaves and bring their broken gods to Vaes Dothrak. This I vow, I, Drogo son of Bharbo. This I swear before the Mother of Mountains, as the stars witness from the heavens.

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha vidrik khalasares anni jim, finnaan nakhoe rhaesheser, majin adothrak hrazef ido yomme Havazzhifi Kazga ven et vo khal avvos. anha vaddrivak mahrazhis fini ondee khogar shiqethi ma vohharak okrenegwin mori. anha aqorasok chiories mori, vazzafrok yal mori, ma afichak vojjor samva Vaesaan Dothrak. Ki jini anha astak asqoy, anha, Drogo ki Bharbosi. Ki jini anha astak asqoy hatif Maisi Krazaaji, kash shieraki vitihiri asavvasoon._


End file.
